1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to display structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pallet display apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of assembly to receive and permit display of various merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various sales such as retail sales, display of various products is provided for visual impact to enhance the sales of such merchandise. To this end, the instant invention provides for a pallet display provided with base and pallet members readily erected for use in a display environment. Prior art pallet structure as indicated is to be provided with support bases individually, wherein such prior art pallets have typically utilized a wrapping structure to receive and secure a merchandise component to permit ease of transport and shipping of such components. Prior art structure to this end is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,323 and 4,919,270.